Pet Shot
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Lo que vendrá...


Muy Pronto...****

**Tienda de Mascotas.**   
**(Pet Shop)**

  


**Lugar:** Mundo Alterno. 

**Resumen:** La Pequeña Princesa Mónica buscaba una mascota diferente para su colección, ya que las habituales ya no la complacían, fue cuando encontró aquella Tienda de Mascotas y encontró mucho más de lo que buscaba.   
**Categoría:** Aventura. 

Mónica es una pequeña Princesa muy caprichosa, a la que le encantan las mascotas, en todos los sentidos, mascotas virtuales, perros robots, mascotas de computadoras, pero sobre todo, las reales, su gran jardín y zoológico cuenta con todo tipo de animales, desde las clásicas mascotas, gatos, perros, peces dorados, hasta mascotas un poco más curiosas, como murciélagos, arañas, serpientes, incluso mascotas poco comunes como osos pandas, hurones, focas y hasta peligrosas como tigres, cocodrilos, halcones, cualquier animal que sus caprichos pudieran desear, sus padres se lo concedían, pero ya ni estos le eran suficiente a la princesita, por lo que busco en todas partes del mundo nuevas mascotas, pero no animales tan simples como los que poseía, sino animales incluso que se creían extintos, como su Dodo o incluso la pequeña cría de dinosaurio que tiene, pero su colección no acabo aquí, la pequeña quería más y más y pronto le fue dado, animales que se pensó eran solo de leyendas le fueron enviados, el formidable Minotauro, el increíble Pegaso, bellas sirenas, hasta una pequeña hada le fue entregada, pero su obsesión por tener animales cada vez más raros continuaba, por lo que la pequeña hadita le cumplió su deseo, aun desde su cautiverio le mosto la entrada a la Tienda de Mascotas, un lugar donde los sueños más extraños de la pequeña Mónica se podían hacer realidad, la Tienda de Mascotas era un lugar donde habían animales muy diferentes, animales humanizados, estos animales se asemejaban mucho a los humanos, pero poseían rasgos de animales, muy diferentes a los minotauros, los centauros o las sirenas, estos animales en sí, eran una especie de mezcla humana con rasgos de animales, parecían ser humanos en disfraces de animales, pero en realidad, el disfraz era parte del cuerpo, estos animales también tenían habilidades resultante de la mezcla de especies, Mónica quedo fascinada por todo lo que vio, pero al mirar más de cerca, se dio cuenta de algo completamente diferente, todos estos animales aunque se veían fuertes, lindos o imponentes, eran esclavos y la gran mayoría eran usados para trabajos pesados o satisfacer los placeres de sus dueños, todas estas pequeñas mascotas eran esclavas e incluso peor tratadas que en casa de Mónica, Mónica comprendió por fin porque aquella hada la trajo a la Tienda de Mascotas y empezó su misión, a comprar, rescatar y liberar a todas aquellas mascotas, que nunca le hicieron daño a alguien.   


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   


Muy Pronto... 

**El Escape.**   
**(Pet Shop Escape)**

  


**Lugar:** Mundo Alterno. 

**Resumen:** La Pequeña Princesa Mónica buscaba una mascota diferente para su colección, ya que las habituales ya no la complacían, fue cuando encontró aquella Tienda de Mascotas y encontró mucho más de lo que buscaba.   
**Categoría:** Aventura. 

Kirsche y la pequeña Mónica han logrado salvar a miles de animales de la Tienda de Mascotas, pero aunque su labor es muy incansable, aun les faltan muchos de las pequeñas mascotas, a quienes por cariño, Mónica llamo Animales Asombrosos, no por como se vean, sino por lo unido que siempre han sido estos animales, aun cuando han sido rebajados a solo esclavos, accesorios o medios para satisfacer los más horribles placeres de sus dueños, la leyenda de Mónica se ha corrido por toda la galaxia Delta Sigma, de donde vienen los animales asombrosos y ha llegado incluso a la Tienda de Mascotas, donde muchas de las pequeñas criaturitas, esperan con ansias ser liberadas, sin embargo, aquellas mascotas que ya han sido compradas, aun esclavizadas sueñan con la libertad, entre ellas sobre sale Sayo, una pequeña gatita que planea buscar a su hermana, junto a otras mascotas prófugas, planean liberar a todas las demás mascotas, aunque eso signifique pelear contra sus antiguos dueños, en su aventura se unirán mascotas con historias muy particulares, cada una tiene su propia misión o interés para ayudar a Sayo, pero mientras puedan rescatar a todas las mascotas, a Sayo no le importara lo demás. 


End file.
